Videls First Love
by Blitzwing
Summary: After being stood up for a date Pan is attacked and injured. She finds herself in the care of a man who knows her mother and shares a story that Videl never told her daughter.
1. I am

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I won it in a poker game but lost it when I doubled! 

This is not a self insertion!

Videls First Love

Tears ran down Pans cheeks as she flew through the night sky. She had just been stood up on her first ever date. This had been something she had been looking forward to for week. It completely crushed her when she arrived and saw her date already in the resturaunt with the head of the cheerleading squad. Part of her wanted to blow the entire place up, but her human emotions made her run. She didn't even know where she was and was caught completely off guard when something struck her and exploded in a massive fireball and she went crashing to the snow covered ground.  
"What happened?" Pan asked herself, looking around the room she was in before trying to move but being overcome with pain.  
"You shouldn't move." A mans voice came from another room, "I don't know how you got out there but you are hurt rather badly"  
"Who are you!" Pan demanded to know.  
"I knew you reminded me of someone." The man said, revealing himself, "You are Videl's daughter are you not?" "How do you know my mother?" Pan asked, as the man brought over a framed photo.  
"I knew your mother well before your father came along." The man said, giving the photo to Pan.  
"That is my mom!" Pan exclaimed, looking at the photo showing her mother when she was eighteen and the man in a military uniform,"I still don't understand how you know her"  
"If you want I can tell you the story, but first your should rest." The man said, offering Pan a cup of broth.

"Videl!" Gohan called from his office on the top floor of their house, "Has Pan come home yet"  
"Not yet." Videl called from the living room, "She's an hour late, can you sense her ki"  
"Hmmm." Gohan said, concentrating for a second, "I can't sense it, either she's hiding or somethings happened"  
"Maybe you should go look for her." Videl said as Gohan came downstairs.  
"That's a good idea, she's never been late before." Gohan said, taking his glasses off, "Spike your ki if she calls or comes home."

Sometime later Pan awoke from the little nap she took. For some reason she felt safe enough with the man to fall asleep and trust he wouldn't take advantage of her. She looked over ans saw him sitting in a chair reading a large, old looking book."So are you going to tell me the story?" Pan asked, "Or should I call my Dad to come and get me right now"  
"First there is something I would like to know." The man said,"What were you doing flying in this area anyways? The only people around here are myself and Grigor"  
"You know I can fly?" Pan asked, "Who's Grigor"  
"You'll find out about that and him later, but he was probably the one who attacked you." The man said, "I should tell you my name first"  
"That would be nice." Pan said.  
"I am Alexi Ivan Yolin. Former commander of Drago unit in the Russian Military." Alex said, "Your mother and I grew up together, we were almost inseperable, we trained together, went to school, summer camp, everything. It seemed inevitable that we would get together and be married one day. Then everything began to go wrong"  
"You and my mom had a fight?" Pan asked.  
"No, there was a terrorist cell located in Siberia that was striking military and civilian targets." Alex said, "My grandfather was placed in charge of eliminating the threat. After a number of sucessful campaigns the cell was though to have been destroyed. Then they returned and began targetting members of my family in hopes of breaking my grandfather. All I can say is they failed in breaking him, but succeeded in denying me the one think I loved the most..."

Next Chapter: Puppy Love


	2. Puppy Love

Videls First Love

A young black haired girl and a blonde haired boy, both no older than thirteen, sparred alone in a large gym. Both fought with equal skill, blocking each others attacks and trying to counter with their own. They had been at it for hours while their parents visited in another room of the massive mansion.

"You'll slip up sooner or later Alex" The girl said, "Then it's all over."

"Tell me Videl." Alex said, "Do I ever make a mistake, perhaps I should show you my newest technique."

"Bring it on." Videl said with a smirk. Alex dashed at her looking like he was going to knee her in the stomach. Videl moved to counter when Alex suddenly dropped and slid behind her. Before she could spin around she grabbed her sides and began tickling her, causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Give up!" Alex said, also laughing now.

"Alright! I give!" Videl laughed as Alex stopped, "You always get me with that!"

"Well you're too ticklish!" Alex said, getting playfully punched, "Wow, it's dark out, how long were we sparing?"

"A few hours, a new record." Videl said, "We probably missed dinner."

"Damn I'm sweating like a pig." Alex said, walking towards the door to the outside patio, "That feels better."

"Yeah." Videl said, taking in the cool night breeze, "Hmm, it's a full moon, it's beautiful."

"Not near as beautiful as you are in the moonlight." Alex said under his breath.

"What was that?" Videl asked.

"Huh? Nothing" Alex said.

"You just tried to make a move on me didn't you." Videl said.

"Maybe." Alex said, looking down into her eyes.

"You know my Dad's rule, only some one stronger than him can.." Videl said, getting cut off as Alex suddenly kissed her gently.

"I don't think he'd object." Alex said as Videl blushed, "If you'll have me."

"Yes." Videl said, resting her head on his chest, "I will."

The next day...

"He kissed you!" Erasa exclaimed, "Wow, I though you were going to make the first move."

"How did you know what I was thinking of!" Videl exclaimed, dropping her school bag at the foot of the stairs in her house.

"I've seen the little doodles in your notebook!" Erasa giggled.

"Videl, come here quick!" Hercule called from the main living room.

"What's going on Daddy?" Videl asked, looking at the TV, "Oh my Kami! Please tell me that's not Alex's building!"

"We repeat, unknown forces have attacked and occupied the building you see behind me. Three people are confirmed dead, identified as Ivan, Natalya and Tasha Yolin." The reporter said on the television set.

"No." Hercule said, a tear coming to his eye as the names of his dear friends were mentioned.

"What about Alex!." Videl said as suddenly a body smashed into the ground near the reporter. The body was quickly swarmed by police and it was revealed to be one of the killers.

"There appears to be a commotion on the roof, our helicopter should arrive any second to bring you a live feed." The reporter said as the imaged switched to an aerial view of the roof and several people attempting to attack someone.

"That's Alex!" Videl exclaimed as one of the assailants went flying over the edge of the fifteen story building, "We have to do something Daddy!"

"Alright, I can't say no to you." Hercule said, jumping to his feet, "Let's go!"

"Hey!" Erasa exclaimed as Videl and Hercule rushed out, "What about me!"

A little while later the situation at the building had calmed slightly. The police forces had removed the bodies of the men who 'fell' from the roof and Swat teams were preparing to launch an assult on the building. When Hercule arrived the press on scene flocked to him, ignoring the other action.

"Hercule! Why are you here?" A reporter yelled over the other crowds.

"Get out of our way!" Hercule shouted, pushing reporters out of the way until he got to the police barricade, "Let me through! I'm going to teach those punks not to mess with this city."

"Mr. Satan! Please, we have the situation in hand!" The ranking officer said, "Our SWAT teams are just about to enter the building!"

"In hand! Some of my closest friends are dead! Move aside!" Hercule snapped.

"Sir, you may want to take a look at this." One of the SWAT team members said.

"What is it." The team leader asked, his jaw dropping as he saw a long lineup of large fuel drums in the hallway, "Oh crap."

"Mr. Satan please.." The ranking officer exclaimed as suddenly the building exploded, flames shattering glass and spewing out. The building began to crumble and within seconds was a pile of rubble engulfed in an inferno.

"All those people...Alex..." Videl said, standing up and staring, then screaming, "Nooooooooooo!"


	3. Feelings not lost

Videls First Love

Five years later....

Two men, one elderly, the other young, stood staring at a vast expanse of barren land. Both wore uniforms of the Red Army, the uniform of a General and a lieutenant.  
"Are you sure you are fit to lead the assult?" The general asked, "You still arent fully recovered from the ordeal"  
"Four years I was held as a captive, when I escaped I promised the others that I would get them out too." The lieutenant said, "I'll be fine"  
"If you are sure." The General said, "Commence when ever you are ready Alex"  
"Thank you Grandfather" Alex replied, raising his fist and then dropping it again. As he did that a deafening roar erupted from behind him as thousands of soldiers appeared and began charging across the land.

In Satan City....

The sun rose over the city as it did every morning. Inside Videls room a single beam of light moved slowly over the covers towards the sleeping girls face. It stopped short, almost afraid to disturb the girl's slumber. At least afraid until her alarm went off and made her practically fly out of bed before shutting it off.  
"Oops, turned the volume the wrong way" Videl chuckled, grabbing her robe and heading for the shower. For the first time in years she felt happy. Her father had finally told her the truth about the Cell games, she knew Gohan was practically in love with her and she was just waiting for him to get the courage to tell her, and it was almost christmas. This was also the first year she was looking forward to going on vacation with her father.  
After her shower and a quick breakfast she bundled up and prepared to leave for school.  
"Daddy?" Videl said, peeking into the door of the master bedroom.  
"Mrphin Smurgin Graphg" Hercule said, still mostly asleep.  
"I'm going to school now Daddy, I'll see you later." Videl said, snickering at her lump of a father.  
"Smurgin." Hercule replied.

Videl arrived at Orange Star highschool to find it near deserted. Since it was the last day of classes and most of the classes were just parties the majority of the students would suddenly fall ill. In fact, only Gohan, Erasa and Sharpener were in class with Videl that day.  
"So why are you here?" Erasa asked Sharpener.  
"I tried to play sick, but my mom took me to the doctor, some doctors you can't fool"  
Sharpener replied, "What's your excuse"  
"I was going to sleep in so I didn't set my alarm then I woke up, looked at the clock and panicked, I forgot what day it was." Erasa said.  
"Well I had nothing better to do, I'm already packed to leave tomorrow morning." Videl said, "What about you Gohan"  
"You mean I didn't have to come today?" Gohan asked, making everyone sweatdrop.  
"So Videl, where are you and your Dad going this year?" Erasa asked, changing the subject.  
"He hasn't told me yet, but I think this time we'll actually do things together." Videl said.  
"Well we may as well make the best of the time we're here." Sharpener said, relaxing.  
"Well well, this is your lucky day!" The teacher said, walking into the room, "Pop quiz time!" "No/No/No/Yeah!" The group said, with Erasa, Sharpener and Videl sweatdropping at Gohan.

When Videl arrived home she found an unexpected visitor waiting for her.  
"Grampa Yolin!" Videl exclaimed, hugging the older man, "I haven't seen you in years"  
"Ah Videl, you've grown so much since last I saw you." Grampa said, smiling warmly, "I see you've cut your hair short, it looks very good on you"  
"General Yolin has invited us to join him and his family for Christmas, how do you feel about that?" Hercule asked.  
"That would be awesome!" Videl exclaimed, hugging her father, "This will be the best christmas yet!"

Later that evening Videl was just about to settle into bed when there was a knock at her door. "Come in." She said, letting Grampa Yolin come in and sit on her bed.  
"There is something serious I need to talk to you about." Grampa Yolin said, "You remember when Alex's condo building was attacked five years ago"  
"I still cry every year on anniversary." Videl said.  
"Yes well, It turns out that Alex wasn't in the building when it exploded." Grampa Yolin said.  
"You mean..." Videl exclaimed.  
"He's alive and well." Grampa Yolin said, "He spent four years in a terrorist prison. The reason he never tried to contact you is he figured you had moved on and didn't want to disturb your life. Also he had to keep a promise he made to the others being held, last week he lead a force that freed over three hundred prisoners"  
"Will I be able to see him when we get there!" Videl exclaimed, feeling really excited.  
"Well, that is the serious part. While he was in that prison he was forced to endure horrible tortures and witness horrendous atrocities and during the attack he committed some of his own atrocities. He still is generally the same as he was five years ago, but now he occasionally experiences flashbacks." Grampa Yolin said, "The question is do you want to see him after what I have told you"  
"Of course I do." Videl said, forgetting about Gohans feelings for her, "I don't care about any of that. I still"  
"You still what?" Grampa Yolin asked, noticing her blush.  
"I still love him." Videl said.

That same day, in a remote region of the Ural mountians.  
"Hey Alina, You up for some fresh deer for lunch?" Alex asked, walking into the small cabin his family owned.  
"Ew, you know I'm a vegetarian!" Alina, Alex's sixteen year old cousin said.  
"I know, I'm just teasing." Alex said, putting his rifle off to the side, "I didn't see anything to shoot anyways"  
"So, What time are we heading home tomorrow." Alina asked, flopping down on the couch.  
"Early." Alex said, flopping down beside his cousin and using her lap as a pillow, "It'll take you a few hours to drive home"  
"Who said you could lay there!" Alina laughed, messing Alexs' hair, "I've noticed that when you're up here you don't have any flashbacks"  
"There's nothing to trigger them." Alex said, "Who's turn is it to cook dinner"  
"Mine, any preference?" Alina asked.  
"Meat." Alex replied, reluctantly moving his head so his cousin could get up.  
"Not a chance, if you want meat then cook it yourself, I refuse to even touch it." Alina said.  
"Okay then." Alex said, walking over to the door and grabbing his rifle again, "I'll try my luck again. 


	4. Welcome to the Motherland

Videls First Love

The Next Day...

"I'll meet you at Grampas house after I return this thing to the military base." Alex said, climbing into the cockpit of a snowmobile with a large fan on the back.  
"Alright, but don't be late." Alina said, starting the engine of her car and pulling away from the cabin.  
"Time to see what this thing can really do." Alex said, gunning the engine and taking off into the snowy forest.The snowmobile tore through the undisturbed snow heading up to a rocky cliff. Beyond the cliff was a vertical drop of a thousand feet. Alex headed right for the cliff and drove the snow mobile off the edge. The hunk of machinery began to freefall until a massive parachute shot out from the back and the fan came to life. The descent stopped and the machine soared majestically over the landscape. All the while Alex was humming the James Bond theme to himself.

"Welcome Moscow comrades." Grampa said as Videl and Hercule stepped off the plane onto Russian soil.  
"It's too cold." Hercule whined, wearing a massive parka.  
"You're such a wimp dad." Videl laughed as a car pulled up and Alina stepped out.  
"Hey Gramps!" Alina said, hugging the General before looking over at Videl and Hercule, "Uncle Hercule and Videl! I haven't seen you in years"  
"Alina my girl!" Hercule said, hugging her, "I haven't seen you since you were very little"  
"If I can recall you burned my GI Joe." Videl said, smirking at the younger girl.  
"What can I say, I was a girlie girl and I couldn't stand you being a tom boy." Alina said, "But now I get to have some fun with you"  
"What are you talking about?" Videl asked, suddenly very scared of Alina.  
"Well you want to look good for the party tonight don't you?" Alina said, "If you just co-operate it will be a lot easier"  
"Fine, but I'm not wearing pink." Videl said, getting pushed into the car by Alina.  
"We'll see about that." Alina said, looking over at her Grampa and Hercule, "What are you two going to do"  
"I thought we'd go over to the military base see if Hercule would mind giving the soldiers a free show." Grampa said, nudging Hercule and winking.  
"Oh! Yeah! Gotta keep the fans happy! Hahahaha!" Hercule said, giving his victory sign.  
"Okay then." Alina said, trying not to laugh at Hercule then starting the engine, "Have fun"  
"Oh we will." Grampa and Hercule said at the same time as the car sped away.  
"Bar?" Grampa asked.  
"You read my mind." Hercule replied, sliding into the back of a second car that had pulled up.

"Comrade Alex, welcome back!" A soldier said, running over to where Alex had landed, "I hope your time off was enjoyable"  
"Nothing beats spending some time in the quiet wilderness." Alex said, grabbing his bag and letting the base personelle take care of the Sky Sled.  
"Shoot alot of stuff?" The soldier asked.  
"Uh..Yeah." Alex laughed, "Niko, we've only known each other for a few weeks but you already know me so well. Any messages for me"  
"Just from General Yolin, reminding you of the party tonight." Niko said, walking beside Alex towards the parking lot, "Where are you headed?" "Into the city, I feel like having some fun today." Alex said, throwing his bag in the back of a jeep, "Care to join me"  
"Sure, as long as you cover for me if the sarge finds me missing." Niko said, hopping into the passenger seat.

"I am not going in there!" Videl said as Alina was trying to drag her into yet another store filled with 'cutesy' pink clothes.  
"That's what you said about the last three stores!" Alina whined, "You're still no fun"  
"The I don't need new shoes, I thinks it's far too cold to worry about bathing suits and there is no chance I'm going into an exotic lingerie store!" Videl said, listing the contents of the last three stores, "I should have invited Erasa along, she would have loved to go shopping with you"  
"And I could have probably dropped you off at the military base and let you beat up on the soldiers all afternoon." Alina said, "At least we got you a dress, let's go get something to eat"  
"Is it too late to go to the base?" Videl asked, follow Alina out of the mall.

"What the hell is this place?" Niko asked entering the wierd resturant.  
"New place, just opened, first of it's kind." Alex laughed, "Canadian food"  
"Canadian food? what's so special about canadian food?" Niko asked as they were seated.  
"Lots of cheese, gravy and bacon!" Alex said, "I don't know how long it will last, at least they have free healthcare to deal with the heart attacks that result from eating it"  
(A/N - I love making fun of Canada and myself, if I look in my fridge right now I have several frozen pizza's, 4 packages of bacon, mozzerella cheese and gravy left over from thanksgiving.)

"I tried eating here last week, it's great!" Alina said, taking Videl into the same resturant as Alex and Niko.  
"Canadian food, oh joy." Videl groaned, "Why can't I just see Alex now"  
"Because it would ruin his surprise!" Alina said, "I want to see his face when he meets the love of his life again"  
"Does he actually call me that?" Videl asked, blushing slightly.  
"Yep." Alina said, looking around the room and spotting Alex, "Uh oh"  
"What?" Videl asked.  
"On second though, lt's go to this place I know across town, it's really good!" Alina said, pushing Videl back out the door.  
"Okay, I guess." Videl said.

"Hey, wasn't that your cousin?" Niko asked, catching a glimpse of Alina as she pushed Videl out.  
"Might have been." Alex said, taking another bite of his poutine, "Probably wasn't if she didn't come to say hello"  
"I guess." Niko said, "What's on the agenda for later this afternoon"  
"Sveta is being released from the hospital today, I'm going to help her to get settled at my grandparents house." Alex said, "I'm the closest thing she has to family until we can locate another living relative"  
"She's that ten year old that you looked out for while you were in there right?" Niko asked.  
"Yep, One of the few things that kept me from losing my mind in that hell hole." Alex said, shuddering slightly at the memory that popped into his mind.  
"I'm going to head back to the base before Sarge puts a hit out on me." Niko said.  
"Are you going to come for the party tonight?" Alex asked, paying the bill and walking out of the resturaunt.  
"If you're inviting me I will." Niko said with a smirk, "See you tonight." 


	5. A Happy Reunion?

Videls First Love: Chapter 4

A happy reunion?

"Stop her!" A nurse screamed as a ten year old girl bolted down the hall.  
"No way you're giving me more shots!" The girl exclaimed running towards the elevator. The door opened and the girl ran into a solid object. She looked up to see Alex smirking down at her. A smile lit up her face and she leapt onto Alex, hugging him around the neck and keeping him between her and nurse.  
"Well, this is an odd way to say hello." Alex said.  
"Don't let the witch stick me with that thing!" Sveta exclaimed, peeking over Alex's shoulder.  
"It's just a flu shot." The nurse exclaimed, sounding rather defensive. Alex couldn't help but laugh.  
"I don't think she needs the shot." Alex said, walking past the nurse and taking the syringe from her, "She's tough, the flu can't hurt her"  
"Only her parent or guardian can make that decision." The nurse said.  
"And you're looking at her guardian." Alex said, "Now where is Dr. Sturm?" "Right here Comrade Yolin." A gentle looking old man said, walking out of Sveta's room, "Sveta, why don't you go get ready to leave while I have a word with Alex"  
"Okay, just keep the psycho with the needles away from me." Sveta said, jumping down and going into her room.

"So whats her condition doc?" Alex asked, walking down the hall.  
"Well, she was in pretty good condition when she was brought in." Dr. Sturm said, "Very good when compared to how you were when you were brought in"  
"Well she didn't have to fight her way out the way I did." Alex said, "So everything looks good"  
"She's getting back to a normal weight for a girl her age, all the the bruising has healed. She's pretty much in perfect health." Dr. Strum said, "But she may suffer from the same flashbacks as you do. Are you sure you can look after her in the way she needs"  
"I can handle it, I'm the closest thing to family she has." Alex said as Dr. Sturm handed the release papers to him.  
"Well then I guess there is nothing left to do but wish you luck." Dr. Sturm said, "If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask"  
"Thanks." Alex said as Sveta came out carrying her few personal belongings, "Well Sveta, let's go home."

"Finally we're done." Videl said, tired and bored from spending the day watching Alina look at clothing and items she had no interest in.  
"Videl!" The elderly woman in the large house exclaimed, rushing over to the teen, "It's so good to see you again"  
"Grandma Yolin!" Videl exclaimed, hugging to elderly woman, "You look great! How are you"  
"Same as always dear, you've grown so much!" Grandma Yolin said, "You look exhausted"  
"My fault." Alina chimed in, chuckling to herself.  
"Come with me and I'll show you to your room." Grandma Yolin said, "You can take a nap if you wish before the party"  
"Thanks." Videl said following to woman.  
"I'll be up later to help you get ready for tonight." Alina said with an evil smirk on her face, "That will be more fun that shopping today."

A short while later Alex pulled up to the house. Sveta had fallen asleep, tired from running away from the nurse. Alina was waiting at the front to as Alex carried the sleeping ten year old into he house.  
"She's so adorable!" Alina exclaimed, taking a look at Sveta, "How does it feel to be the father of a ten year old girl?" "Ha ha, very funny." Alex said as Grandma Yolin shuffled in.  
"She is such a beautiful young girl." Grandma Yolin said with a tear coming to her eye, "After so many years of our family shrinking it is nice to see it start to grow again"  
"I'm going to put her in bed." Alex said, brushing past, "Where is Grampa"  
"Haven't seen him lately." Alina said, "He probably ran into an old friend and went out drinking"  
"Okay." Alex said, walking past Alina and up the stair to the bedrooms.

Alex carried Sveta into a newly made up room and tried to lay her in the bed but she refused to let go of him.  
"You're awake." Alex said with a smirk.  
"I didn't want to be fawned over by those other women." Sveta said, "Who were they"  
"My grandmother and my cousin." Alex said sitting in the chair beside the bed, "You're going to have to get to know them eventually"  
"Where do you think you're going?" Sveta asked as Alex stood up to leave.  
"I'm going to get a snack." Alex said, "Hungry?"

A few hours later Videl woke up as Alina was shaking her.  
"What's going on?" Videl asked.  
"We're running late!" Aline exclaimed, all dressed for the party.  
"What!" Videl exclaimed, "How long ago did the party start"  
"Oh, it doesn't start for another hour and a half." Alina said.  
"So how are we running late!" Videl exclaimed.  
"Trust me." Alina said, "But before I get you ready I want you to see something."

Alina took Videl over to Svetas room and both peered in. Videl gasped and almost started crying when she saw Alex asleep sitting on the bed with Sveta cuddled up right next to him.  
"That's the new addition to the family." Alina said, pointing at Sveta, "Come on, I need to get you ready to reveal to Alex at the party"  
"I can't wait to actually be able to talk to him again." Videl said as she and Alina walked away. Sveta, who had been awakened when they came in, looked at the two leave then shook Alex awake.  
"What's up?" Alex asked.  
"There was some strange girl looking at us." Sveta said, "She was shorter than your cousin and had short black hair"  
"Hmm." Alex said, looking over at the wall clock, "Might be a party guest who arrived early. You should get dressed, Alina bought something you could wear tonight"  
"Okay, Come and get me when you're dressed and ready." Sveta said as Alex walked out.

Alex returned to his room and went into his closet. He pulled out a suit bag and laid it on his bed. Suddenly his head flooded with images of the day his father, mother and baby sister were killed. Sounds of gunshots rang out in his mind, blood everywhere, and the sound of the explosion that destroyed then entire building and everyone in it.  
"I remember the first time your father on a dress uniform." Grandma Yolin said, suddenly snapping him out of the flashback, "He looked so handsome in it, just like you will"  
"So besides family who will be coming to the party?" Alex asked, shaking his head.  
"Some top military personal, friends, a few of the people you freed will be here." Grandma Yolin said, "Is Sveta getting ready too"  
"Yep, I'll bring her down with me." Alex said.

"Niko? What are you doing here?" Grampa Yolin asked as Niko arrived at the house, "Aren't you on duty"  
"Alex got me off duty to come tonight." Niko said, "Mind if I come in"  
"Not at all, the more the merrier." Grampa Yolin said.  
"Thank alot." Niko said, "So where is Alex?" "He'll be down soon." Grampa Yolin said, "Go ahead and mingle with the other guests."

At least a hundred people were present in the main room of Grampa Yolins large house. Many of the men were dressed in miitary uniform while the women were dressed in all manners of dresses and fashionable outfits. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. The drink flowed freely and there was huge catered buffet in the middle of the room. Videl, Hercule and Alina were standing together on the side of the room opposite a large stage.

After a short time Grampa Yolin went up on the stage to make a speech. "Over the past five years my family has shrunk to the few members present in this room. This year my family grows again. We welcome the new member of the family, Sveta." When he mentioned Sveta's name it looked as if someone pushed Sveta onto stage. Sveta walked over looking very nervous , "And we welcome back a member of the family though lost. He went from prisoner to hero when he escaped and lead the assult to free three hundred Russian citizens. Welcome home Alex"  
The entire crowd cheered as Alex walked into view wearing a full dress uniform. He shook hands with his grandfather and saluted him as a superior officer.  
"I wish to add something as well. You showed great talent for command when you lead the assult on the prison. Because of this I am officially promoting you to the rank of Senior Lieutenant with all the privleges granted to the rank. I am also giving you command of a new unit I want you to put together. Congratulations." Grampa Yolin said, handing a new rank insignia to Alex.  
"Thank you." Alex said as the crowd cheered again.  
"Come with me there is someone who wants to see you." Grampa Yolin said walking off the stage as everyone in attendance resumed their conversations.

Alex and his grandfather walked across the room to where Videl, Hercule and Alina were standing. Alina met him just before he could see Videl and Hercule.  
"We've got a big surprise for you." Alina said, taking Alex by the arm and leading him over to Videl and Hercule. Alex's eyes went wide when he saw Videl wear a white silk dress that went down to the floor. "Hello Alex..." Videl said, "It's really been a long time"  
Alex said nothing but his look of surprise turned into a look of anger as he grabbed his grandfather by the collar and dragged him outside onto the porch.

To be continued


	6. Alex's atrocities

Videls First Love 

Reasons Revealed

The entire room had silenced. Everyone watched as Alex physically dragged his grandfather towards the door to the balcony. Videl stood there shocked at the reaction of her childhood friend.  
"That was really unexpected." Alina said, "Something is really bothering him"  
"He's not going to get out of talking to me that easily!" Videl said, storming towards the door. She stopped when she heard Alex and Grampa Yolin arguing outside.

"How could you bring her here!" Alex exclaimed.  
"I though you would be happy!" Grampa exclaimed.  
"Didn't you hear what I told you months ago when you first suggested it!" Alex screamed.  
"But we've won, Fedrov is dead, you killed him yourself! The terror cell is dead." Grampa said, "You don't have to worry about her being targetted anymore"  
"Yes Fedrov is dead, but for all we know Grigor is still out there!" Alex said, "We never recovered his body, if he is alive he will want revenge on me for killing his father"  
"Do you think he would be stupid enough to challenge you after seeing what you are capable of?" Grampa said, "That is all over! It will never happen again! Move on with your life"  
"He will make another move! I saw what they were capable of and I still challenged them! And I won!" Alex screamed, suddenly dropping to a knee. He clutched his head as the images of the terrors that Federov had inflicted on the prisoners flew through his head.  
"Alex! What's wrong! Snap out of it!" Grampa exclaimed as Alex dropped to his hands and knees, "Alex"  
Sveta and Alina ran outside after hearing the commotion. "What's going on?" Alina exclaimed, suddenly feeling the cold, "Oh god it's cold!" "What's wrong with him?" Sveta said, tears going down her face as she watched her adoptive father in agony.  
"Alina, take sveta back inside." Grampa said, "Tell Hercule to keep everyone inside occupied." "Right." Alina said, taking Sveta's hand and taking her away.

"Alex!" Grampa said, shaking the young man. Alex physically pushed him away and stood up.  
"I want to be alone." Alex said storming off towards the training room, "Please..." "Alright." Grampa said, watching Alex leave before going back inside.He didn't notice Videl sneaking towards the training centre.

Videl crept in side the training centre. It was the same as she remember the last time she was at Grampa Yolins home. She heard some heavy breathing coming from a darkened corner and approached it.  
"You shouldn't have come, you're in danger." Alex said from the dark.  
"Haven't you heard, I fight criminals all the time back home, started after you were killed." Videl said, "I came all the way here, I put on a freaking dress, I'm not leaving until we at least talk"  
"How about this, you listen first then decide if I'm still someone you want to know." Alex said, his voice shaking a little.  
"Fine." Videl said, sitting down near Alex.  
"This all began a year before I was taken prisoner. My father was asked to lead a small force to combat a new terrorist group lead by a man named Federov. A large number of terrorists were killed in that year but then they began targetting my fathers family in an attempt to break his spirit. Most of my family is dead now, my grandparents and cousin are all that remain. I was taken to the prison camp...I pray no one has to witness the horrors I was forced to watch." Alex said, his voice starting to break around the end. "What did you see?" Videl asked, moving a bit closer. "Inhumane tortures, executions of innocent people, men, women, children, taken hostage from various towns and cities. Federov and his two sons would take a sick pleasure in bringing pain to these people. Federov loved to make children watch their parents hang on his gallows, or make parents watch as their children died. Anything horror you can imagine, what went on there was a hundred times worse." Alex said, "Four years I endured the tortures, I watched the people die until I had my chance to get away"  
"How did you escape?" Videl asked, pretty much right beside Alex now.  
"Federovs older son, Vladmir, loved to cause me harm, sometimes beating me to an inch of death. One day he took me to a solitary cell, as he had done a number of times before, to essentially nearly put me in a coma. But this time I fought back. He didn't even have a chance to call for help...I ripped his throat out and watched the life bleed out of him. He stared at me the entire time unil he was dead. I don't remember what happened after that but I remember waking up in the hospital with Dr. Sturm checking me out"  
Videl remained silent at that part and Alex continued.  
"My grandfather helped me to go back to the prison camp almost a year later. He gave me command of a division in the Red Army. With that division I attacked and slaughtered all the terrorists at the camp...I freed all those people who had survived. But there is one thing that shall haunt me for life." Alex said, taking a deep breath.  
"What was so bad that you could have done?" Videl asked, suprisingly not shocked yet.  
"We captured Federov...he was unarmed and basically rendered harmless...that wasn't enough for me...I dragged him out into the main yard...up the stairs of his precious gallows...threw the noose around his neck and tossed him off the edge. I killed him for the atrocities he had committed, but I committed my fair share of my own as well. I now see myself as no better than him"  
He sighed and waited for Videl to call him a monster and run away but instead he felt her arms wrap around his shoulds and her pull him into a tight hug. "You are better. What goes around comes around." Videl said, "I would never look down on you."

Back in Japan, Gohan was missing Videl greatly. He was sitting in his room working on one of his holiday assignments but his mind kept wandering. He sighed and sensed that his mother was asleep. Gohan decided he wanted to go check up on Videl, just to make sure she got to Russia okay.

Videl and Alex sat in the corner of the training centre for close to an hour in almost complete silence. The silence finally broke when Alex chuckled slightly.  
"That's a nice change." Videl said, lifting her head off his shoulder, "What's funny?" "Big bad Videl is wearing a dress." Alex chuckled.  
"Hey!" Videl exclaimed spinning around face to face and trying to playfully punch Alex. Alex managed to grab her fist and stop the punch. He was laughing at how she was infuriated and tried to pull her fist away to punch again. He let go of her fist for a second, but only to take her hand and pull her close again. Their faces were a few inches apart and they just stared at each other.  
"Every night I dreamed of when I would be able to see you again, Every day I thought back to the night before I was taken." Alex said, reaching up and lightly caressing her cheek, "And then making the hardest decision to not contact you for fear of Grigor going after you"  
"I waited for five years...praying that you were alive...but I began to lose hope." Videl said, a tear going down her cheek, "But Alex there is something I need to tell you...I"  
Videl was cut off in mid sentence when suddenly Alex pulled her face close and their lips met. At first Videl hesitated but then all the feelings she felt five years before flooded back. A few seconds later Alex broke the kiss and looked into Videls eyes with a smile. "Wanting to come back to you kept me alive." Alex said as Videl smiled and cuddled up close. Their moment was broken when suddenly the wall exploded. Videl and Alex leapt different ways to avoid the rubble. Videl stood up first and found herself face to face with Gohan, who did not look happy.  
"Did he harm you?" Gohan growled.  
"Gohan, you don't under.." Videl started, but was cut off when Alex grabbed Gohan around the waist and suplexed him onto his head. Gohan leapt to his feet, completely unphased, and fired a ki blast in Alex's direction. Alex barely managed to dodge then stood up and stared Gohan down.  
"I don't know what you are but if you don't leave I will hurt you." Alex said.  
"If you lay a hand on Videl I will vaporize you." Gohan growled, flashing between normal and super.

To be continued...

Next chapter : Videl's choice...

A/N - if you think for a second that Alex is even near Gohans strength level you're wrong. He's only human eh


	7. Videls Choice

Videls First Love

Videls Decision

Alex and Gohan stood and stared each other down. Energy crackled off of Gohan as he balled his fists. "Did Grigor send you!" Alex snapped, "I suggest you go back and tell him that if he shows his face I will hunt him down"  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Gohan replied, "But if you so much as lay one hand on Videl then you're dead!" "Who do you think you are telling me what to do!" Alex yelled, suddenly jumping to the side as Gohan fired another ki blast, "What the hell are you shooting"  
"Next time it's your head." Gohan growled, charging up a larger Ki blast. He was about to throw it when Videl dashed infront of Alex.  
"Gohan! Stop it now!" Videl screamed, making him instantly power down, "What the hell do you think you're doing here"  
"Videl I" Gohan started.  
"You're acting like a child!" Videl snapped.  
"But..." Gohan tried to say again.  
"Go home Gohan, just go home" Videl said, taking Alex's hand.  
A tear slid down Gohans cheek as he turned. His heart broke as he shot into the air, taking half the roof off the training centre as he left. High in the sky over Moscow there was an explosion of yellow light. Seconds later the light streaked off out of sight.

"What the hell is going on!" Grampa exclaimed, dashing outside with Hercule.  
"Videl, are you two okay!" Hercule stammered, having a feeling her knew what happened.  
"Gohan showed up. He found Alex and I together talking and he exploded." Videl said, bending the truth a little, "He wanted to fight Alex, but I told him to leave"  
"Then he must have been smart!" Grampa exclaimed, "Obviously he came heavily armed to make cause this much damage, but he still left in fear of Alex"  
"Do you seriously believe everything you say?" Alex asked, turning to Videl, "What's his story"  
"He's a friend who's very protective of me." Videl said, "He sometimes overreacts"  
"And how does that explain all the explosions?" Alex asked pointing to the damages, "And the roof"  
"Gohan's special..." Hercule said, "I'll pay for the damages to the building he caused"  
"Don't worry about it, this thing needed renovating anyways." Grampa said, "Niko, what's it like inside"  
"Everyone ran away screaming." Niko said, "And the Air force scrambled some MiGs to secure the airspace around the city"  
"Well, it seems the party has come to an abrupt end, I think I'll turn in." Hercule said, "wandering off into the house, "Good night everyone." "I'll head back to the base, see you tomorrow Alex." Niko said, giving a quick salute then leaving.  
"You two shouldn't stay in here, it might collapse now." Grampa said, also leaving.

Alex and Videl started walking towards the house. Videl kept looking at her feet as they walked and it made Alex uneasy.  
"There's something you're not telling me." Alex said, "Am I right"  
Videl nodded her head and looked at him, "And it no longer has any importance"  
"Okay, Would you be interested in a tour of the city tomorrow that doesn't onle involve malls?" Alex asked.  
"That would be great." Videl said as Alex wrapped his arms around her again, "Eventually you'll have to let me go to bed"  
"But I don't want to." Alex said, squeezing her a bit.  
"Well, the sooner you let me go to bed the sooner tomorrow will come." Videl said, cuddling close, "I'm so glad to have you back"  
"I just hope nothing bad happens." Alex said.  
"You worry too much." Videl said, reaching up and kissing his lips again before breaking away, "I'll see you in the morning Alex"  
"Good night tsarina..." Alex said as Videl closed her bedroom door with a wink.

"What's with you brat?" Vegeta asked, landed next to Gohan in the middle of a forest clearing, "You're power has been going crazy"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Gohan said.  
"Heh, If I didn't know better I'd say your pride has been hurt." Vegeta chuckled, "Don't worry, she'll come back"  
"How did you know about it?" Gohan asked, turning to find Vegeta gone.

The next morning there were already construction crews starting repairs on the training centre. Most of the people in the house were still asleep except one. The door to Alex's room opened and a figure slipped in. IT crept up Alex's bed and was about to jump him when a pillow flew at it and knocked it over.  
"It's too early Sveta." Alex said, "Go back to bed"  
"No." Sveta said, hopping into Alex's bed, I want to spend today with you.  
"I promised Videl I'd spend the day with her." Alex said, still half asleep.  
"But I want to play today!" Sveta exclaimed, "Please"  
"I'm sorry, I promise I'll spend time with you too Sveta, but today is just Videl and I. I'm sure Alina would love to take you out with her." Alex said.  
"No, I want to play with you!" Sveta said, crossing her arms and pouting, drawing a chuckle from Alex.  
"You're such a little princess, tell you what, we'll go to Chuckie Cheese for lunch today okay?" Alex suggested.  
"Yay!" Sveta exclaimed, jumping on Alex and hugging him.  
"Now go back to bed for a little while." Alex said, laying his head back down.  
"Not a chance." Sveta said laying down and grabbing most of the covers for herself.  
"Great..." Alex said, trying to keep hold of at least one blanket.

A couple of days past and Videl and Alex were inseperable. The only time they were not together was when they were sleeping or using the bathroom. Christmas eve came quickly. Videl and Alex were forced apart when Alina insisted on christmas shopping with Videl, but unknown to Videl it was part of plan that Alex had.

Hercule walked into his room after having lunch with Grampa and Grandma and found a note. He picked it up and read it.  
"Meet me in the training centre at 3:00pm, come ready to fight. Alex." Hercule read, "Crud...I don't wanna fight him..."

To Be continued...

Next Chapter : Christmas Eve showdown

A/N - For this story, Hercule isn't a complete bumbling idiot, he is a skilled fighter but still weak by comparison to the Z-fighters. 


	8. Christmas Eve Showdown

Videl's first love

Hercule cautiously walked into the training centre. As he entered the motion sensors activated the lights. Hercule blinked for a second then saw Alex standing motionless in the middle of the ring.  
"You're late" Alex said.  
"We don't have to fight my boy, I know you're worthy of Videl." Hercule stammered as he dropped into a crude defensive stance.  
"A rule is a rule." Alex said bolting almost faster than Hercule could see.  
Hercule barely dodged the kick aimed at his head and attempted to counter with a megaton punch. Alex caught his fist and kicked the back of Hercules knee, causing the older man to fall flat on his back. Almost as fast as the fight began it was over as Alex placed his foot on Hercules chest.  
"What did they do to you to make you become this strong..."Hercule gasped.  
"You don't want to know." Alex said, tossing a towel to the older man then walking out.

Sometime later, after the sun had gone down, Videl and Alina were walking past Gorky park on their way back home. It had begun to snow and it gave the city a beautiful orangish glow. Videl suddenly heard her phone beep and looked at the text message she had just received.  
"You go on ahead. I'm going for a walk in the park" Videl said, with a wink.  
"Have fun and don't do anything foolish!" Alina laughed as Videl dashed into the park.  
Alex was standing just inside the entrance under a light post. He greeted Videl with open arms.  
"I thought a random walk through Gorky park on Christmas eve might be fun." Alex said with a smile.  
"I hope you didn't forget the camera." Videl giggled, taking his hand as they headed into the park.

"I'm back!" Alina called out as she walked into the house. Normally on Christmas eve there was a lot of activity in the Yolin house.  
"Hello?" Alina said, looking around. She turned a corner and suddenly her jaw dropped as she saw everyone laying on the ground unconscious. Before she could scream something struck her hard in the head and everything went black.

"These are beautiful." Videl said, smiling as Alex took a photo of her standing by an ice sculpture.  
"You know I had an ulterior motive for dragging you here tonight." Alex said, reaching into his pocket.  
"Really now?" Videl said, "What is this motive?"  
"Well, this afternoon I had a heart to heart with your dad." Alex snickered as he remembered the 'fight'.  
"What about?" Videl asked.  
"Not many words were spoken, more fists flying." Alex laughed.  
"Alex...you're not going to..." Videl said, turning red.  
"Remember back when we were thirteen, that night in the moonlight? Well you said you'd have me back then as your boyfriend." Alex said, pulling the small box out, "I know it's only been a short time but I want to ask again if you'll have me?"  
Videl looked shocked as Alex opened the box and she looked at the ring inside. She looked into Alex's eyes and smiled.  
Boom...

Alex sat up and rubbed his head. His eyes bolted open and he scrambled to his feet. Flames and debris surrounded him and he heard screams and sirens in the distance.  
"Videl!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"She's mine now, as is the rest of your family and friends." The man standing behind him said.  
"Grigor..." Alex growled, "What have you done with them!"  
"For now they are safe, I want to offer you a deal." Grigor said, keeping his rifle trained on Alex, "I watched as you dragged my father up to the gallows and executed him. If you want your loved ones to live, you will return to the prison and meet the same fate as my father did as they watch."  
"You're even more of a monster than your father." Alex spat.  
"You have until noon tomorrow to show up." Grigor said as a helicopter appeared above him, "And Alex, don't try anything stupid, any wrong moves and I will kill them all."  
"Bastard..." Alex said to himself as Grigor let the helicopter carry him off.

A short time later Matt sat in his office on the base. Niko ran in having heard the news.  
"Are you alright?" Niko asked.  
"Mobilize everything." Alex said, handing him a list, "Have all these supplies prepped to leave in one hour."  
"I can't do this without General Yolin's authorization." Niko stammered, looking over the list.  
"He's no longer in command." Alex said, holding Videl's cell phone "Make it happen..."  
"Yes sir..." Niko said, saluting then running out. With a sigh Alex searched through the numbers and dialed one.

Gohan was laying in his room alone in a pit of depression. He hadn't even eaten in days and Chi chi was worried sick. He almost didn't notice his phone ringing.  
"Hello?" Gohan answered.  
"Listen, I don't know what you are but Videl told me what you are capable of doing." Alex said.  
"Why are you bothering me? You've already stolen Videl from me, are you going to gloat too?" Gohan growled.  
"Something's happened. She and the rest of my family has been taken hostage." Alex sighed, "I need you help to get them back safely."  
"..."Gohan said nothing for a long time then finally spoke, "I'll be at your location as soon as I can."  
Alex sighed and hung up as the base's general alarm sounded. He leaned back in his chair and just stared into space, a single tear running down his cheek.

Next Chapter: Zero Hour...


	9. Drago

Videl's First Love

Battle Royale...

Shortly after receiving the call from Alex, Gohan landed on the military base. Soldiers all around looked on stunned and confused, wondering aloud how he flew with no plane.

Niko appeared from the crowd and approached the pissed off looking teenager.

"Are you Gohan?" Niko asked, "How the hell did you pull that one off."

"Where's Alex." Was the only thing Gohan said.

"Come with me, I'll brief you on the situation, the plan of attack and your role." Niko said, "We'll also get you a uniform."

"Answer me now, where is Alex." Gohan demanded.

"He'll be back soon." Niko said, "And getting aggressive in a situation like this will lead to tragedy."

"I could easily get them out myself! I don't see why I need to follow your plan." Gohan snapped.

"You may be near unstoppable but I highly doubt the hostages are and from what I've been told of Grigor by Alex, he will have many methods of stopping any escape or rescue attempt before it is time."

Gohan mumbled something unintelligible then seemed to stand down slightly.

"Furthermore." Niko continued, " The only reason you are part of this is to get the hostages out, everything else will be left to us, Russian take care of Russian matters."

"Fine." Gohan grunted, locking onto Videl's ki in his mind and monitoring it just in case.

In another part of the city, near his family home, Alex, dressed in full combat gear and armed with his scoped rifle, approached a church. He was not a religious person but his grandmother was greatly religious. She had been out at the time of the attack and was not taken, but she was scared and under the protection of the military. As Alex approached he could hear the sounds of the choir, they were singing christmas songs, Oh Holy Night to be specific.

Alex entered the main hall and walked right down the main aisle, ignoring the people in the pews who were looking at him, and stopped in front of the cross. The priest looked over and recognized Alex, but his facial expression did not change.

At the same time as the choir hit the chorus of the song Alex went down on one knee and looked towards the ground, his rifle being used to balance him.

One phrase escaped his mouth, "Protect them and forgive me for what I am about to do."

With that he stood up and slammed a magazine into the rifle before marching out past the people.

Christmas Day, 1155 hours. Five minutes to the deadline. A bitter cold wind swept across the Siberian tundra. A crude fortress, built into the the side of a cliff, was the one thing that stood out from the rest of the landscape. Signs of recent rebuilding were present on the walls and inner structures. Below the fortress was a vast network of caves extending over a hundred metres below the ground.

Grigor stood at the main gate watching over the wastelands.

"Commander, it is almost time and he is not here yet." the rebel standing beside him said, "Shall we commence?"

"Yes, bring them up." Grigor said, "We'll do the child first."

"As you command" The rebel said, with a slight bow.

"Actually, bring the Japanese girl to my quarters, I want to have some fun." Grigor said with an evil smirk plastered on his face. The rebel nodded and ran off.

"So you thought I was bluffing now." Grigor said to himself, turning as he heard Sveta scream, "Now they'll suffer."

"Commander!" A second rebel yelled, "Someone approaching from the east!"

"I guess he isn't a fool." Grigor said, loading his rifle, "Keep the girl up there as insurance against any funny business."

Alex, who was completely unarmed, walked through the front gate and assessed the situation inside. He counted at least forty armed men outside and countless others within the tunnels and buildings. Two stood guard beside Grigor as well. Hercule, Alina and his grandfather were in a makeshift pen within view of the gallows.

"Alex..." Alina said, knowing that he was going to be killed in front of them.

Alex gave the trio a wink and walked up the stairs to the top of the wall where Grigor and Sveta were.

"So you..." Grigor started.

Alex interrupted, "Where is Videl."

"Somewhere safe." Grigor said.

"Release them, you have me now." Alex said, a very demanding tone in his voice.

"I will, all you have to do is put the rope around your neck and jump off." Grigor replied sadistically, "Then I'll let them go free. Now get to it."

"I can't even say good bye?" Alex asked.

"Make it quick." Grigor snapped.

"Sveta." Alex said, pulling the crying girl close, and whispering to her, "Don't cry...everything will be fine."

"I don't want you to die." Sveta said, burying her face in his stomach, "Not you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. But don't be afraid." Alex said, covering her ears, "Hey Grigor, see you in Hell!"

As Alex said that two little spatters of blood erupted from the heads of the rebels guarding the gallows. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as they collapsed to the ground, bullet holes right between their eyes. Alex suddenly tossed Sveta high into the air and charged Grigor.

In a flash of light Sveta disappeared while mid air. Grigor and Alex hit the ground at the bottom of the wall hard. Grigors soldiers were in disarray as another random two were felled by sniper fire.

Grigor looked up at the sky and saw a number of black dots flying off the cliff behind the fortress. Seconds later parachutes erupted from each of the dots and a force of Russian soldiers landed in the base. Bullets began flying everywhere as Alex ran to the pan and broke the door with a powerful kick.

"Brilliant plan!" Grampa Yolin exclaimed as a squadron of Sky Sleds join in the fight by providing support from the air, "But what happened to Sveta?"

Almost on cue Gohan landed wearing a military uniform and spoke. "Where's Videl?"

"They took her below." Hercule said, scared of Gohan's pissed off look.

"Crap, okay, Gohan, How many can you take at a time?" Alex asked as suddenly a soldier tossed him his rifle, side arm and tac-vest.

"Probably two." Gohan said, "It's a bout a minute round trip to the base camp."

"Okay, Take Alina and Hercule next." Matt said, loading his pistol, "General, I'm relinquishing command of the main assault to you, I'm going after Videl."

"I'm coming to help you after I get them to safety." Gohan said, grabbing Hercule and Alina around the waists and taking off in the blink of an eye.

"Good lu..."Grampa started before his eyes went wide.

"Turning your back on an enemy who isn't dead, an amateur move." Grigor laughed, pulling a knife out of Grampa Yolin's back.

"You son of a bitch!" Alex said drawing his pistol only to have it kicked out of his hand by Grigor.

"Your girlfriend is next!" Grigor said, dashing into a building and just barely dodging a spray of bullets from a soldier.

"Alex." Niko exclaimed, leaping to the ground from a Skysled.

"Niko, when Gohan gets back get him to evacuate the general then tell him to come after me." Alex said, his fist clenched, "Finish securing the surface."

"Yes sir." Niko said, saluting.

"You two!" Alex yelled, pointing to a pair of soldiers, "Follow me and clean up as I go along, leave no one alive!"

"Sir!" The soldiers shouted as Alex grabbed a Groza Bullpup from a crate that landed and headed inside.

"Make sure your attention doesn't waiver for a second." Alex said, suddenly spinning around and firing a shot between the two now stunned soldiers, "There are hundreds of hiding spots in this place and any number of enemies still alive."

"Holy crap." Of the soldiers said as a rebel soldier fell down dead with a bullet in the neck.

Videl looked at the number of security monitors on the wall in Grigors private quarters. The two guards lay on the floor unconscious and bound as they had underestimated her. Her mouth was agape at the horrifying scenes she was seeing happen.

"Impressive." Grigor laughed, "You truly are the do good crime fighter I read about."

"You want to try a taste of it?" Videl snapped, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Why not? Bring it on." Grigor lauged.

Videl launched at him with a powerful kick, expecting that to end it quickly like usual. With a chuckle Grigor easily dodged and grabbed her leg, swinging her hard into a walk. Videl huffed and regained her footing. Grigor stood there with an arrogant smirk and waited. Videl stared and analysed the situation. For a split second she blinked and suddenly Grigor was behind her.

"The difference between you and I, you fight to bring bad people to justice, so you hold back." Grigor laughed evilly, " I fight to slaughter those who oppose me."

Gohan landed again at the fortress and Niko was waiting.

"Alex went below, get Videl and clear out, But be careful, it's not confirmed clear down there yet." Niko said, glancing at Grampa who was being loaded onto an evacuation helicopter.

"Got it." Gohan said, vanishing below in the blink of a eye.

"Almost there." Alex said as a rebel soldier jumped out from a doorway only to be grabbed and slammed to the ground. One of the other soldiers put a bullet into the rebel's head as Alex stopped at a thick door.

"She's behind this door." Gohan said, appearing seemingly from nowhere, "You left quite a trail."

"Stop doing that, here;s the plan, we'll break the door down, you grab Videl and book it out, leave the rest to us." Alex said as the two escorts started taking grenades out of their packs.

"Your little boyfriend killed my father and brother. My mother and baby sister were killed in a bombing raid in the early days of the conflict." Grigor said, hurling Videl onto the bed and standing with his back to the door, " All my people wanted was independence, our small country was taken over by the Soviets and net returned when the Union collapsed."

"So you kidnap and murder civilians?" Videl coughed.

"When no one will even hear your pleas and your messengers vanish to some god forsaken gulag you resort to desperate measures." Grigor said, "And I intend to keep resorting to these measures until my country is free."

"I think you should burn in hell you monster." Videl spat and charged him again. Suddenly the door exploded off the hinges and smashed Grigor in the back. He fell to the ground as Alex and Gohan dashed in.

"Alex!" Videl's face lit up, "Gohan?!"

"Move!" Gohan exclaimed grabbing Videl and running out of the room.

"Blow it!" Alex exclaimed as the escort soldiers each tossed a grenade into Grigors quarters, "Book it!"

The group began dashing through the passageways tossing grenades randomly behind them.

"First Lieutenant Yolin to base camp, commence Firestorm." Alex said over the radio as more grenades exploded.

"Confirmed, five minutes to burn, clear out ASAP." A female voice at the other side responded.

Moments later the five emerged from below to find a helicopter waiting for them.

"One minute, get on!" Alex yelled, shoving the other soldiers on first. With everyone on the helicopter it began to lift off.

"Yolin!" Grigor stumbled out from below, blood running down his face and his clothing charred, "Coward! Finish this!"

"How is he not dead?" Videl asked, shocked.

"We're two of a kind, extremely hard to kill." Alex growled.

"I'll hunt you to the ends of the Earth! Everyone you care about will be targeted!" Grigor screamed, drawing an old looking sword, "One on One, This ends today!"

"Ignore him sir, the MiGs will finish him off." One of the soldiers said.

"Empty threats." The other soldier added.

"Alex, don't even think about it. There has been enough death today." Videl said.

Alex looked at Videl, then at Gohan, then the two soldiers then Videl again.

"Gohan." Alex said.

"What?" Gohan replied.

"Take good care of Videl, Destiny seems to have different plans for me." Alex said, suddenly leaping out of the helicopter.

"You idiot, you're throwing your life away!" Gohan yelled, jumping out to grab him.

"Alex! Please don't!" Videl screamed, being restrained from jumping out by the other two soldiers.

"We have to get out of here." The helicopter pilot called back, "T minus thirty seconds to burn."

Alex landed and picked his sniper rifle up from the ground and attached a bayonet to the end.

"You're coming with me!" Gohan yelled, flying towards Alex.

Alex spun around an unloaded his Groza in Gohans' direction. Gohan kept coming, ignoring the bullets, until someone incredibly strong grabbed him.

"Let me go Vegeta! He's going to die!" Gohan exclaimed.

"It's his choice brat, never interfere in a battle between two warriors." Vegeta said, turning to watch Alex and Grigor. "Now go comfort the woman."

"Nice to know you're not a coward." Grigor sneered.

"This battle doesn't end until one falls and does not get up." Alex said, readying his bayoneted rifle, "Defend yourself if you can!"

"Alex!" Videl screamed as a trio of MiG jets flew by and launched their payloads at the fortress. The booms from the explosions were clearly heard and a tornado of fire rose towards the sky. The soldiers in the helicopter looked over the scene and saluted, as did the pilots and crew. Gohan simply landed and wrapped his arms around Videl as she started to bawl.


End file.
